Naruto: The Hound of DXD
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: After being abandoned and neglect by his parents for his younger twin sisters. When they return Naruto leaves Konoha by using a jutsu that sent him to the Shadow Realm as he meets the Shadow Queen: Scathach. Konoha Bashing sans a few, gender bent characters. Naruto/Big Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge story by my good friend AZ23AJ that I accepted. The story is a Naruto/High School DXD/Fate Series/HXH/Ikki Tousen its call Hound of DXD. It's an abandoned and neglect; Naruto's parents abandoned and Neglected by his parents for his younger twin Sisters as he found out that they were alive. Naruto leaves Konoha by using a jutsu that sent him to the Shadow Realm and meets the Shadow Queen: Scathach.**

 **Naruto/Harem story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime they belong to the creator's and this is a Rated 'M' fic for mature.**

A new day came to the city of Kuoh as the sun shine down on a large Mansion that was in the outskirts of the city that has its own forest in the back and large indoor pool/hot spring. The sun was shining through the window as the bright light of the sun was shining on a 16 year old boy that has blue hair and red eyes but the thing that stands out was his whisker marks on his face. This was Naruto Chulainn former Uzumaki-Namikaze.

When Naruto was growing up in his village _Konoha_ he was hated by everyone sans for seven people that didn't hate him those were Satsuki Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha, the four Ice Queens and Mikoto Uchiha as she saw Naruto like a son she never has. When Naruto was 12 he was going to see the old man he overheard him speaking to himself about Naruto parents abandoning him for his twin younger sisters Mito and Naruko to train in the Kyuubi Charka as he got the soul of the Kyuubi.

He was shock, then sad and then anger as his own parents left him to train his sisters and because of a dumb prophecy that could be one thing that can turn into another. So he ran to the Forest of Death and released his anger as his charka pulsed as his eyes changed into red with eight rings on them and multiple tome's on them but they went back to normal but that's when he saw an image of a man with blue hair, red eyes, wearing a blue one-piece outfit as he was holding a red spear.

Later he was founded by the five Ice Queens Yugao, Anko, Hana, Kurenia and Izumi and they took him back to his apartment and they stay with him until he woke up. Once he did he saw the five Ice Queens there in his room and they were worried about him. He told them on what happen and they were shocked then they were anger on what they heard. So they decided to train him in secret to make Naruto stronger.

A few months pass as Naruto learned everything they can teach him but he was sadden when Izumi killed off her entire clan sans her mother, and her little brother and sister even he knew why she did it. But the day came when his family came back he made his move to leave the village but he left letters to his close ones saying that he was leaving and when done he made his move by using a jutsu that he used that took him somewhere else called the Shadow Realm as he meant the Shadow Queen herself name Scathach.

Scathach sense someone entering her realm and went to investigate to source and found a boy that was 12 years old. The boy saw her as he answered her where he was and she told him he was in the Shadow Realm as she answered why he was here and he told her everything that happen. To Scathach she was piss beyond belief on how he was treated and was abandoned by his family but she was more shock on what he told her when he said he saw a man holding the same red spear she was holding. To her she knew one thing this boy was the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn her late student so she thought about it short and ask him if he wanted to be trained by her and he gave her a quick yes.

For four years that Naruto was trained by Scathach and it was hell to him as she literally beat it in into him but he didn't slack off his ninja training and he was learning magic as well as he can make seals to put the Uzumaki clan seals look like a kid. While he was training he was learning the other world that was beyond his world as it was more advanced than his. They're actually Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and etc. that are in this world. He befriended some of the factions that Scathach knew and as he got along with them as they train him as well.

Both Amaterasu and Susanoo became like his godparents as Kunou the young fox Youkai once ask Naruto to marry her mother Yasaka the leader of the Youkai Faction. Both Naruto and Yasaka can't look at each other without blushing when the two got along. Now here he was groaning in his sleep as the suns light shining in his eyes as he was muttering that he will get back at the sun. His red eyes opened as he yawned as he felt weight on top of him as he remove the covers off and smiled at the sight his teacher Scathach lying on top of him naked as the day she was born but she wasn't alone all his girlfriends were in his bed lying next to him or on top of each other being naked, half naked or wearing bras and panties.

He made a sealess Shadow Clone and replaced it with himself to go the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his blue hair and red eyes that he got while he was training since Scathach told him that he was her last student Cu Chulainn reincarnation so his eyes and hair color changed and to him he liked his new look instead of his old look that reminded of his _father_.

" **Thinking of the past kit?"** a deep voice said.

"Kurama! so your awake you giant fur ball." Naruto said to his friend.

He met Kurama and the two got along with each other and with another creature that is in him. He train him in his new eye's that are now the since he knows the Rinne-Sharingan.

" **Of course we're awake. How do you think how the two of sleep while you mate with your mates like rabbits in heat?"** Kurama said.

"So he's awake as well?!" Naruto said.

" **Of course I'm awake partner."** Another deep voice said.

"Ah… Ddraig how you been!" Naruto said to his dragon tenant.

He met Ddraig at the same time as Kurama and he saw Naruto's life through his eyes and his was disappointed so like Kurama he will train him as well in his Boosted Gear and the armor.

" **It wasn't hard since both I and Kurama learned how to block out the moans from your girls."** Ddraig said.

He blush at this but shook it off and he took off his sweat pants and boxers off and started to take a hot shower as he was letting the water hitting his body he didn't know that two female figures enter the bathroom. Naruto then felt pair of breasts pushing against his body, he turn his head and saw two of his mates.

The first girl had short dark silver hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes. She has DDD-Cup breast and a firm plump butt. This girl is Valian Lucifer and the carrier of Divine Dividing aka Albion the White Dragon Emperor or Empress in her case.

The second girl had light tan skin, green hair and lime green eyes. This girl is Ryofu Housen as her successor of Lu Bu and a bisexual.

He had a few girls that are successors of heroes of the past but he smile at the two since he knows what they wanted.

"I wonder on what you two want?" Naruto said.

"You know what we want Naruto baby and we want it now." Ryofu said seductively.

Naruto just chuckle at these two meanwhile downstairs the girls heard both Ryofu and Valian cries of pleasure as they were getting it on with Naruto and they all pouted of not getting the shot with them. The three came downstairs wearing they're Kuoh Academy uniforms since most of them go to the school while the others have jobs.

"Mou… I should of got to you first hubby." A fox girl said the said girl had long pink hair and yellow eyes but the thing that made her stand out was her fox ears and tail her name is Tamamo no Mae as she wore a blue kimono that reveals her large breast and short skirt the shows her nice plump ass.

"Nya! I've should did the same thing Nya." A cat girl said. The cat had long black hair and two golden eyes with cat slits in them. Her cat ears and twin tails make her stand out as she wore a black kimono that reveals her very large breast and her nice plump butt. This was Kuroko known as the SS-Class Stray Cat for killing her King as the Devils said she was drunk off her Senjutsu since to him is bull since he can use it fine so he got the truth from her as she said that she did it to protect her little sister.

Scathach was sitting down next to another woman as she has short white hair and teal eyes; she has tan skin and was wearing a two piece white outfit as her spear was beside her. This girl was Azusa.

Next to her was another girl that also had tan skin but she was shorter than anyone in the room she was wearing a female Kuoh uniform as she has short white hair and red eyes but she wasn't buxom like the other girls in the room but she did had a nice ass. This girl is Altera or known as Attila the Hun.

The thing that got Naruto was the girls that look like quads but on was older. The older woman had blonde hair and forest green eyes as she wore a skin tight blue outfit with a short skirt that showed her plump but as the top part of her outfit was almost bare showing her big breast. This woman was Arturia Pendragon.

The other one had the same hair style and eye color but she had the look of mischief in her eyes as she to was wearing a school uniform this was Mordred Pendragon. The girl next to her was the same but she had a happy go attitude as she was wearing the same uniform this was Lily Pendragon and the true wielder of Excalibur and Mordred twin sister and daughters to Arturia. The last one had an air of authority on her and was wearing the same uniform this was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus.

There were two others sitting by the other side one had long blonde hair as it was tied into a braided ponytail and had purple eyes this was Jeanne d'Arc as she was wearing a school uniform. The one next was wearing to be a nun outfit but a little revealing as she has long purple hair and blue eyes this was Saint Martha.

There was one girl that was smiling ear to ear she has long light pink hair that was tied into a braided ponytail and violet eyes she was wearing a female school uniform this was Astolfo. Next to her was another woman but had very long purple hair that reached the floor as she was wearing special glasses that show she has light purple eyes as she wore a nurse outfit for Kuoh Academy this was Medusa.

The other woman had long blue hair and eyes but what made her stand out was her two small pointed ears that she covers in spell as she was wearing a business shirt and skirt as she was a teacher in Kuoh Academy this was Medea.

The other was talking to a tan skin girl had ling pink hair and light golden eyes as she wore the same uniform this girl was Medb. The girl that had the tan skin but has white rose hair and golden eyes as she to wore a school uniform this was Chloe von Einzbern.

The girl that was talking to a silver haired girl and another light purple hair girl that had a lavender hair color that was in a messy ponytail and light blue eyes as she was wearing the same uniform as the others this girl was Miyamoto Musashi. The girl she was talking to had long silver hair and light blue eyes she was wearing the same uniform this girl was Shiryuu Chouun. The second girl had short light purple hair and violet eyes she is Mash Kyrielight.

The three girls that were talking with each other were having a good time with one another. The first had light tan skin; she has long purple hair that reach down to her feet and at the end was tied into a little ring and blue eyes this girl was Kanu Unchou. The girl next to her had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and she has a tomboyish look this was Chouhi Ekitoku as the other next to her had long brown hair that are into twin ponytails and has green eyes and has a buxom figure this is Ryuubi Gentoku.

There were more as he saw a group of five talking to each other. The first had long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes this girl is Hakufu Sonsaku next to her was her Sonken Chuubou that she has long light brown hair and blue eyes. The other girl has short dark blue hair and blue eye but has an eye patch on her left eye this girl was Ryomou Shimei, the third had a tan skin as she has black unkempt hair and blue eyes this is Ukitsu. The last one in the group had long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes as she sat there listening to the others this was Kakouen Myousai.

Naruto saw the last nine girls of his 42 girls of his big harem since one was leading her Faction in Kyoto, the other was somewhere else and the other three were out doing a mission. **(little does he know it will grow bigger)**? The first was a girl with long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail and has golden eyes as she wore a black tight one-piece outfit with a frilly skirt around it as she wore red armor gauntlets and legs with a red scarf around her neck this was Kato Danzo **(Stage 2)**. The second had tan skin, short purple hair and eyes as she had a skull mask wearing a black form-fitting outfit this was Serenity **(Not her true name but calling her that)**. The other had long black hair with a tint of blue in it and violet eyes this was Himari Noihara and she was just like Kuroko.

The group of six was chatting with each other like old times. The first had a white uniform on that showed her that she has large breast and big butt; she has long black hair and black eyes this was Reiri Hida she was the leader of a group that hunts down any rouges that her group of five does with they're special armor they have. She works part time at a bar where she wears a bunny ear girl outfit.

The first had long silver hair and red eyes, she has large breast and nice butt this girl is Aine Chidorigafuchi. The second had long black hair and blue eyes as she has normal size breast and butt for a girl in her age this is Hayuru Himekawa. The third was something else as she has long blonde hair and blue eyes but the thing was she had very large breast about J-Cup and butt for a girl in her age this is Yurisia Farandole. The fourth has long red hair tied into a high ponytail and golden eyes as she too has large breast and butt this is Scarlet Fairchild. The last one has tan skin and has blonde hair that reached her shoulders and one covering her red eyes and like the others she also has good size assets this girl is Gravel.

"So… Naruto the same as always?" Himari was the first to speak.

"Yes! I still want you and Kuroko to watch on what the Fallen are up to in this town in your cat forms." Naruto said as he knows that Kuoh belong to both heiress known as Rais Gremory and Sona Sitri.

"Very well Naruto Nya." Kuroko said.

"What about the two devil heiress? Ever since we enter the school and found out about our names they been sending they're peerage members to bug us and asking us to follow them to they're Kings for us to be part of their peerage." Kanu stated she like being a now immortal human since she like the others been mark by Naruto and want to be free.

"Just like always Kanu just ignore them it's all we can do." Naruto said as he too was getting piss at them for bugging him since both Yasaka and Amaterasu sent them here since they got word that Strays and Fallen were killing off humans and they want to find out why neither heiress weren't doing anything.

"Naruto when both I and Serenity got back from the veil. We found out that Satsuki is part of your former sisters is on a mission that was a C-Rank that turn A-Rank with another team that has her twin brother in it." Kato said.

"What's going on with it?" Naruto said as he has these two to spy in the veil since their stealth was the best as they told him everything making him frown.

He's been keeping taps in there to find out what going on. He found out that his former father took the hat again and sent ANBU to find him but no luck on Minato's part as he found out his son treatment and was upset with his people but the Fire Lord found out and cut 40% of the village funding. So they were doing everything to stay afloat.

But just didn't do anything just sitting down as he and Scathach go to the veil and do some missions like helping the Rebels in Kirigakure to overthrow the 4th Mizukage but finding out he was under an illusion by the same masked Uchiha that freed Kurama. They helped out a princess that was a movie actress and free her people of the Land of Snow from her uncle and now its call the Land of Spring now. Naruto wore a mask to cover his whisker marks so no one knows on whom he is as he took the nickname "The Hound of Chulann" like his descendant took making Scathach smile at him knowing her that Cu would be proud as Scathach had the name "The Shadow Mistress". Both Scathach and him got into the Bingo Book as S-Class Rank with flee on sight or capture on sight.

Now he heard that Satsuki was on a mission that went south and she was on a team with his former sister as his former mother as the sensei with another team he already made up him mind.

"Serenity! Go and tell Angelica, Elizabeth and Kiyohime to go to Wave and tell Zabuza that the war is over and the 5th Mizukage wants him back and kill Gato and his thugs no mercy." Naruto said.

"It will be done Naruto!" she said as she merged in the shadows to do her mission.

"Kato! I want you to find out on what a certain war hawk is doing Konoha and report back to Serenity as she can report back to me." Naruto order her.

"Yes Naruto!" Kato said as she left as well.

Naruto sighed but he got up. "Well we all have things to do but for now we wait."

The girls all got up to go to school or job they have today in another day in Kuoh.

 **Veil Elemental World:**

We see three beautiful girls walking through the streets of the poor town in Wave and they have to say they were disgusted on what this Gato was doing.

The first was a beautiful blonde hair girl with blue eyes as she wore a white bikini top that was holding her G-Cup breast for her age and wore a golden armor skirt and boots with one armor gauntlets on her left arm and an armor glove on her right as she has red tattoo on her. This was Angelica Ainsworth; Naruto's girlfriend and a student under Gilgamesh himself.

The second girl had long pink hair and light blue eyes as she wore a cyber-goth dress but the thing that stood out on her was her horns and dragon tail. This was Elizabeth Bathory the Demi-Dragoness.

The last girl in the group wore a light green kimono that aloud for her to fight and show her nice legs and butt she has. She had long light green hair and golden eyes with slits in them this was Kiyohime the dragoness.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Elizabeth said as she was frustrated.

"We have no choice Elizabeth! We'll just save Naruto's friend and tell Zabuza that the war is over and to kill Gato that is all." Kiyohime said to her friend.

"You mean his 'girlfriend', it's like his big harem is growing even more I mean COME ON! How many does he get it has to be a limit here." Elizabeth said as she doesn't like on how big Naruto's harem is.

"It can't be helped if more join his harem then I can say let them join if they love him as who he is to revive his bloodline." Angelica finally spoke as they were nearing their target. "And besides it's not like he'll forget us we are all equals and as he spend time with us."

They finally came to the bridge as it was cover in a mist but they heard the sounds like a bunch of chippering birds and they saw a man with silver hair that is defying gravity as he was charging a man with a huge sword that he was wrapped around in golden chains by a red hair woman that was coming out of her back. But they saw a blonde haired girl with twin ponytails on her head charging at a girl that had long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin with a blue orb in her hand as another girl with pale skin, white hair and teal eyes had held by a jet black hair girl. Angelica having enough she summons the Enkidu Chains of Heaven and launch them at the people as they wrapped around the Konoha Shinobi letting Zabuza to get free from the other chains.

 **Satsuki POV:**

I have grown into a beautiful girl and I look like a carbon copy of my mother. When I was growing up I befriend with Naruto along with my older sister Izumi. I have befriend with Naruto we got along with each other as my mother tease me saying I have a huge crush on him since I do and still do. My mother and my sister found out that his own parents were still alive as they left him for their younger daughters this made us piss at them.

Then my own father tried to start a coup but my older sister killed him and everyone else sans me, my mother and my twin brother Sasuke. I was hoping she killed him as well since he became a power hunger fool like father was. Then Naruto parents came back but he ran away for home leaving a note for me and my mom and for others. My mother friendship she had with Kushina was cut our village was shit since it lost 40% of its funding and I have the EMS eyes but my mother told me to keep it a secret from everyone including my brother since the other eyes belong to Shisui himself.

Then I became a full fledge ninja but I was put in the same team as Naruko and Mito as their mother as my sensei no doubt trying to find out about Naruto but I told them to "fuck off". Now here I am in Wave as a back-up squad to help out Kakashi went way over his head and my twin brother with his ego to continue on and at the end of the day we were fighting Zabuza and his two fake Hunter Nins one with an Ice Release and the one she was holding with Bone Release.

But now she was wrapped up in a chain that was draining her power and she couldn't move an inch. Hell everyone was held down by these chains sans Zabuza and the two girls. The mist was starting to clear and I saw three girls that were coming out of the mist the blonde was beautiful along with the light green haired girl as well and is that a tail coming out of the pink haired girl.

 **End of Satsuki POV:**

"Are you Zabuza Momochi?" Angelica said as she saw the now crippled swordsman.

"Depends on who's asking." Zabuza asked the blonde hair.

"You and both of your partners are to head back to Kiri since the war is over." Angelica said.

Zabuza raise on of his no eyebrows at this. "And how can I tell that you're not lying?"

"Because what she says is true you dumbass." A female voice said.

They looked up and on top of the crane was a short red haired woman with black eyes and has jagged teeth in her mouth as she has two swords on her hip that are her Kiba twin swords.

"Ameyuri Ringo! What the hell are you doing here? And what do you mean that the war is over?" he shouted.

"That's what I mean you jackass. By the order of the 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi! You and your two students are to return back to Kiri at once." Ameyuri said.

To Zabuza he was shock as he didn't know that the war was over since he didn't heard anything about it. To the Konoha nins were shocked as well on what's going on as Angelica released them from the chains but they heard clapping at the end of the bridge the mist finally cleared they saw a midget and over 200 thugs behind him.

"Well! Well! The big bad Zabuza is on his last legs." The midget said.

"Gato! What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza said.

"Well I'm here to kill you and these nins but we keep the female alive for are fun. But those two bitches that are with you well I'm going to make them scream in pleasure." Gato said as he lick his lips.

This made every girl look at the man in disgust but they saw Angelica walking toward the group and they all look confuse sans Kiyohime, Elizabeth and Ameyuri know what Angelica was going to do.

"Hey… look at we got here a hot babe with a nice pair of tits wants to volunteer." A thug said.

' _Oh! he wished he didn't say that.'_ Elizabeth/Kiyohime/Ameyuri thought.

Angelica stopped walking and frown at the fool. "You shouldn't have said that and now you're all going to die."

Then golden ripples appeared behind her as weapons starting to coming out of the portals like swords, lances, axes and etc. This scared the crap out of everyone sans the girls but the nins felt the power coming off those weapons.

"Like my teacher Gilgamesh the King of Herero's use to say it's time for you mongrels to die." Angelica said as she launch the weapons at the 200 thugs as they were butchered to pieces.

With the carnage was over the thugs were all dead sans for Gato was alive, but the Konoha nins were turning green and Sakura and Sasuke vomit their guts out. Satsuki was green but knew this was the job she pick.

Sasuke was looking at Angelica with lust in his eyes as she was powerful and she could help him to bring back his clan. Gato was about to run but chains wrapped around him and was dragged in close to Angelica and Gato saw the look on her face.

"Please don't kill me. I'll give you anything you want." Gato pleaded.

"You have nothing to give me but they can give you something." Angelica said as she took Gato with her as he saw the town people were there. As she got to them she toss Gato in front of them and he was scared shitless. "He's all yours." Then she walked away as she heard Gato's screams and begs for mercy.

"Nice work Angelica did the Hound of Chulann sent you?" Ameyuri said shocking the others as the three girls and Ameyuri know the youngest S-Rank person in the Bingo Book.

"Yes he did but he wanted us to save someone else he knows." Angelica said as she took a quick glance at Satsuki.

Ameyuri saw the glance and knew on what she was talking about and left at that but she spoke. "I see then you three can go then and when see the Hound again tell he to get ready for another duel and something 'extra' in return." With a lustful smirk on her face.

This made both Angelica and Kiyohime smile at this but Elizabeth was ready to pull her hair out on this as another girl has a crush on Naruto. But that was cut off as the saw the boy with a duck butt hair style was coming toward them but he was looking at Angelica with lust in her eyes making her frown at him.

"I want you to come back with me and help me to bring my clan back to its former glory." He said.

"No!" she said as she, Elizabeth and Kiyohime were walking away from them.

This made Sasuke piss at her and no one say no to an elite he was about to grab her but he felt something sharp and his throat and they were spears from both Elizabeth and Kiyohime and they were pointed at Sasuke throat while Angelica had her Gates open.

"Watch it little piggy." Elizabeth said.

"Don't mess with this dragon if I were you." Kiyohime said.

"You're walking on thin ice you Uchiha dog. Just walk away or we'll finish on what your older sister started." Angelica said.

The Gates disappeared and the spears were lower and the three left. But Sasuke was about to do something stupid but they were gone in golden particles this made him more piss saying that the blonde bitch will be his. Ameyuri along with Haku and Kagura helped out Zabuza as they walked out of the town and this left the Konoha Nin there as they were figuring out what the hell just happen.

 **DXD World:**

Naruto was really piss off today why he was piss because both Rais and Sona tried again to bring him and his girls in they're peerage. Rais sent Yumi Yuuto to him and ask him to come with her to Rais but failed badly. Then he was attack by a Fallen Angel wearing a trench coat but the Fallen failed to kill him as he ran away when Angelica, Kiyohime and Elizabeth came back from their mission. Then Angelica told Naruto what happen as he was happy that Satsuki was fine but he was piss at her twin brother Sasuke wanted Angelica for his but the little shit was put in his place.

But this made Angelica and the other two very stressful like Naruto was so the three dragged him to the bedroom for some stress relief. Naruto was lying down with Angelica on top of him with Kiyohime on his right arm and Elizabeth on his left arm.

' _Those two still won't take no for an answer. But what are the Fallen up to since they are disobeying orders from they're leader.'_ Naruto thought as he close his eyes to get some rest for another day since he found out that Issei is now a devil.

 **This is it and the harem is already done until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody here's another chapter to my Naruto: The Hound of DXD.**

 **Now then to those who like this story thank you for the support? But to the others that don't like and think it's 'trash' here's a news flash if you don't like it then don't read it and to the one that says its trash and tells me to leave well you can go fuck yourselves. I think you have a problem and here's the thing i red stories that are way worse and they still do them so I'm staying and still writing.**

 **Now for the harem? Yes I know it's big but I don't care but for my future stories it will be small, double pairing and a single pairing. And there are gender bend characters and you don't like it then screw you guys having a gender bend characters makes the story interesting.**

 **Now then on to the story and let you know this is Rated M for mature not for younger viewers and I don't own any of these anime they belong to the creators.**

 **Kuoh High School:**

Inside the ORC building there were six girls in the room and two of them were playing chess. The first was a petite girl with white hair that was style in a bob cut with a black cat-shaped hair pins on both sides and she has hazel eyes. This Koneko Toujou or her true name is Shirone and Rias Rook and the younger sister of Kuroka. She was a second year in Kuoh High.

The third that was leaning on the wall had long blonde hair that reach her nice firm plump butt and had bluish gray eyes. She had her arms cross that made her breast bigger since she had DDD-cup breast. This is Yumi Yuuto and Rias Knight. She was leaning on the wall on how to get Naruto on a date since she got a huge crush on him when he came in the school.

The fourth was very voluptuous for a teenage girl she had black hair that was tied into a long ponytail that reached down to her legs that has held up by an orange ribbon and she has violet eyes. This is Akeno Himejima, Rias Queen.

The fifth had long crimson hair and blue-green eyes; she was voluptuous figure but not much like Akeno this is Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan and the younger sister of Serena Lucifer and the King of her peerage. Her Bishop is locked away since she can't control her powers.

The fifth had short black hair that style in a bob cut and violet eyes and was wearing black glasses. She wasn't voluptuous like her Queen or both Rias and Akeno but nice hips and nice butt made up for it this is Sona Sitri or her alias name in Kuoh Academy is Souna Shitori. She is the heiress of the Sitri Clan and the younger sister of Serafall Leviathan and the King of her peerage.

Behind her was her Queen; she has long black hair that reaches to her knees, but her eyes were heterochromic eyes; her left eye was violet and her right eye was light-brown as she wore light-blue half rim glasses as she was a little voluptuous as well but she was like Rias this girl is Tsubaki Shinra.

Both Rias and Sona were playing a game of chess but their thoughts were broken when a busty long, brown hair in a multiple drill-like curls walked in the ORC room and sat on the other couch this is Kiyome Abe the human Beast Tamer just like her family she already knows about them being Devils.

"Hey everybody." Kiyome said.

"Hello Kiyome! What brings you here?" Rias asked the Beast Tamer.

"Just want to hang out that's it all. Why you ask?" Kiyome said as she took a sip of her tea that Akeno gave her as she thanked her.

"Well we thought you went home after tennis club was over." Sona asked.

"Well I almost did but decided to stay and watch the perverted trio got they're ass kicked by Naruto again when he caught them peeping on us." Kiyome said as she chuckled when she watched Naruto giving them a beating.

This made Rias sighed at newest Pawn in her Peerage as he took eight pieces meaning he has a powerful Sacred Gear but it was only Twice Critical. This made her only have a Bishop, a Rook and a Knight pieces left and she was hoping that Issei took a least one Pawn but no all eight and she wanted to use her remaining pieces on Naruto and those girls that came in with him and three new ones were enroll in the school.

Both she and Sona know about Naruto somehow being related to Cu Chulainn and the girls are related to others. They sent they're peerage members to bring them over but they refuse all the time but that wasn't all since she had Koneko to smell his scent and what she got was the scent of fox and dragon on him. That made the Kings believe that he was a Youkai and he was carrying one of the 13 Longinus or a Heavenly Dragons. That is why she wanted him and some of the girls so they can help her with 'him' but she found out that her Knight got a huge crush him. She also called her older sister about him but all she got to leave him alone and that was it.

Sona frown at this and she didn't like fighting in the school but it was on the perverted trio that Naruto beat up on. But she notices it was on the girls that came in with him. She too been trying to get them and her Queen like Rias Knight to have a crush on him but it all failed. Just like Rias she called her sister but got the same thing like Rias older sister.

"Well our sisters told us too leave them alone. But you're just going to ignore that are you Rias since 'that' is coming close you know that right." Sona said to her friend.

Rias sighed but spoke. "I know Sona! I know."

"I heard that Issei befriended a Nun from the church? Is this true!" Sona asked.

"Yes he did but I did tell him to 'stay away from her' but he won't listen to me. But I do know that she has a Sacred Gear that can heal anyone that includes devils as well." Rias said as she moved one of her piece.

"I see." Sona said as she moved a piece to counter hers.

They kept play their game until Sona beat Rias in chess and when it was over they called it a night and they went their ways.

 **Chulainn House:**

It was another busy day at the house as it was a lively as ever as something new always happen in the house but that day it will get a little livelier as some guest will visit him tonight that he knows. Naruto was in the kitchen making supper for everybody when his doorbell rang making him and everybody else confuse since no one sans the Youkai Faction.

"Can someone get the door I'm kind of busy here at the moment." Naruto said.

"I'll get it Naruto!" Jeanne said but then he heard Jeanne gasp. "Naruto you should come here right now!"

Naruto made a few clones to finish up dinner as he walked up to the front door. As he got there his eyes widen for a second as he saw four people he thought he wouldn't see again since he had a one night stand with them.

The first woman had black hair that was tied in twin ponytails and she had pink eyes. Her body is childlike but with large breast. She was wearing a pink magical girl outfit. This woman is Serafall Leviathan and she was in charge of foreign affairs in the Underworld.

The second woman had long silver hair flows down to her back two braids at the end with two small bows and silver eyes. She was wearing a blue and white maid out this is Grayfia Lucifuge the Queen of Serena Lucifer, wife and mother of Millicas Gremory. How two female devils had a child you can thank Ajuka for that as he found a way.

The third was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She was wearing an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her big breast. This is Katerea Leviathan the former Leviathan leader and Serafall Queen and a member of the Old Satan Faction.

The last woman had long crimson hair that reached down to her nice plump ass and has blue-green eyes as she wore a red strapless dress that showed how big her breasts are and red high heel shoes. This is Serena Lucifer the 'King' of the Underworld.

How Naruto meant these four well four months ago he and Scathach were out in Europe and they sensed a lot of devil energy. The two saw Serena, Grayfia and Serafall fighting member of the Old Devil Faction and defending Katerea when she was wounded when Katerea refuse to join the old Faction.

Naruto decided to butt in as he saw one of the old members snuck behind Serena to kill her but the devil died when Naruto stabbed the Gae Bolg in his heart and the devil died. This caught the attention of the devils as they saw the 16 teenage human boy that was holding a red spear. But a woman with long purple hair and red eyes as she was wearing a tight purple battle outfit hold the same red spear as the boy was wielding. They found that woman was Scathach herself since mostly every devil was looking for her but couldn't find her but it didn't matter since the two killed off the rest of the devils sans the four others.

Serena thanked Naruto and Scathach for helping them as Naruto healed Katerea. When he was done healing Katerea as she decided to tell them why she didn't want to join the rest of the Old Faction is that Rizevim Livan Lucifer wants to take control of a group call Khaos Brigade lead by Ophis and he wants to release the 666(Trihexa) Dragon making them at the dumbass to free the Dragon.

Serena decided to invite them to they're retreat house that she, Grayfia and Serafall go to for some 'time off' for themselves. Scathach said yes but Naruto was hesitated at first but agree anyway thanks to Scathach telling him it will be okay. When they got their they all sat down and they spoke as the Devils were shocked the Naruto was a reincarnation of Cu Chulainn and Scathach was the main Alpha female of the harem. But Naruto decided to tell his story and to the Devils they were shock, then sadden and then anger but that was until Serafall jumped up and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug right between her big breast crying her eyes out when they all found out how he was treated and how his own FAMILY left him when he was born for his sisters for a dump prophecy and yes everyone knows about God's prophecy about a chosen one and that was Naruto himself.

Serena on the other hand was anger at his mother to her the Uzumaki's were just like the Gremory family to treat everyone as family. During their stay Serena and the others wanted to 'reward' Naruto for saving them but Naruto caught onto this and wanted to leave but a hot passionate kiss from Scathach change his tone. For seven straight days Naruto had screwed the five of them silly with some rest and eating then right back at it. On the eighth day both Naruto and Scathach left the house but to Naruto that having sex with the four devils wasn't a one-time thing since they fell for him that he didn't notice but Scathach did.

Now here they were standing at his front door until Serena broke the silence. "Hello Naruto! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Serena! Do you and the others coming in?" Naruto said.

"Thank you we like that." She said as they enter the house and the first thing they did as they smelled something good.

"Are you cooking one of your meals Naruto" Grayfia that finally broke her silence.

"Yes I am. I'll just get four more plates." Naruto said as he was ready to close the door but another seal appeared and a portal open out came a silver-white missile tackle him and two Gothic Lolita girl's came out.

The one that tackle Naruto had long silver-white hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing battle attire with Valkyrie armor in some places. But under it she had a black leotard that showed her big breast and her nice firm plump ass with black thigh-high stockings. This girl is Rossweisse the Valkyrie and bodyguard for Odin and she has a huge crush on Naruto when she met him but couldn't say anything but she will now.

The one's wearing the gothic clothing made Naruto eyebrow twitch a lot since this shape shifter always want him to join her. She had long black hair and gray eyes. But she has black x's on her nipples and this women is Ophis the Dragon God known as Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon. And the last one was name Lilith.

"Lady Ophis!" Both Kiyohime and Elizabeth shouted as they saw the powerful dragoness.

"What are you doing here Ophis? I can understand Rossweisse but you. But before you speak the answer is still no like always." Naruto said as he stared at her then the other girl. "And who are you?"

Lilith just looked at him and spoke "I'm Lilith!"

"She's my spawn that I created with my power." Ophis said.

Lilith smells the food and drooled a bit and Naruto saw this and sighed as he has now three more mouths to feed so he ask Rossweisse to get off of him so he can finish supper. Once everything was set they all stared to eat and finish they're meal and Naruto had his clones to do dishes as the other girls did on what they did while Naruto had the four devils, the two dragons and the Valkyrie were in his library.

"So what are you doing here Rossweisse? Even though I don't mind at all." Naruto said.

Rossweisse blush at this but Scathach saw this and smirk but Elizabeth was ready to pull her hair out since she found out that Naruto had sex with the four devils what's next Ophis and her spawn along with Tiamat or any other female that had the hot's for Naruto. When she said that a lot of females sneezed when Elizabeth said that.

"Well Odin decided to give me a job at Kuoh and he told me where you live so I came here." Rossweisse said still blushing making Naruto looking at her with confusion with Scathach sighing at him.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"You're a dense idiot Naruto you know that." Scathach said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She's here since she has a crush on you that's why."

Naruto then turn Rossweisse as she blush really hard. "Rossweisse is this true?" She nodded her head as Naruto got up from his chair and held her hands. "Why didn't' you tell me."

"Well I didn't have the courage to do so. But with the help with my friends and so I decided to contact the Shinto Faction to know where you are and well here I am." She said.

"Well I don't mind at all since I got to hang out with you a lot but we can do a couple of dates how's that sound." He said as she nodded her head. Then Naruto looked at Ophis then spoke some more. "You should keep an eye on your group and watch your back Ophis."

"…Why…?" Ophis said with an raise eyebrow but Katerea decided to speak.

"Because Rizevim along with the Old Faction and the Hero Faction plans on getting rid of you and he want to free the 666 (Trihexa) Dragon."

This made Ophis frown at this new information that she just heard well now she will have to get rid of those fools. But her thought were caught off when a black and white cats came through the window and transform back into they're humanoid forms Kuroka was the black cat and Himari was the white cat and Naruto can tell something was up.

"What is it you two?" Naruto asked the two.

"Naruto about that Nun to keep an eye as Rias new pawn got attach to Nya~" Kuroka said.

"Yes! Why are you asking now?" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto we followed her and she is living in that abandon church that the Fallen reside in." Himari said with Naruto nodded his head. "Well we just found out that the nun was with a stray exorcist known as Freed Sellzen and he killed a family that had a contract with the Gremory family. The boy Issei went to the house and was attack by Freed but the girl Asia tried to stop it." As she took a breath but counties. "But Rias appeared and took the boy as low level Fallen appeared when they should taken care of them. But Issei met the girl again but a fallen name Sora appears and took the nun and from what I've heard she wanted the Sacred Gear known as the Twilight Healing from the girl under orders from another Fallen name Kokabiel that is doing things behind Azazel back."

When she got done Naruto along with everyone else frown at this. They know Kokabiel quite well and he's a warmonger and he wants another Great War to happen. But Azazel the leader of the Grigori wants peace and Naruto can understand that since the war claimed a lot of lives but the perverted idiot should keep his people in line. With no choice a magical circle appear below him as his battle attire was on him **(Lancer battle armor from Fate/Prototype)** since he was going out but he looked at the two Maou leaders.

"I know that you rent this area but I had enough of it since your sisters don't do their jobs right." Naruto said.

The two sighed at this but nodded their heads since their little sisters broke the contract they had with the Youkai but Serena spoke first. "Very well Naruto do what you need to do. But we will watch from afar and come in when you're done."

"Thank you Serena!" Naruto said then he looked at Rossweisse. "Do you want to come along?" she nodded her head as she was already in her armor. "Okay so you, Scathach, Angelica, Jeanne, Martha, Lily, Mordred, Arturia, Nero, Chloe and Altera with me to deal with any Fallen and Stray Exorcist. But I want some capture."

Some of the girls nodded their heads at this as they left the room to tell the others that he named.

"Why take both Jeanne and Martha with you?" Serafall said.

"With those two with me maybe the Fallen and Exorcist won't fight I hope." Naruto said.

The door opens with the girls in their armor on well for Nero it's a tight white one-piece outfit that was unzipped on the front showing her cleavage and stomach.

"Let's go." He said as the left in a Kamui.

They appeared in front of the church as it was night time. Naruto since Serena and the others from afar but he also since three other devils coming and he knew it was Issei and Rias two other pieces. The two enter the church and they were already surrounded by Fallen and Stray Exorcist. But Naruto sense the three female Fallen were scared to fight as he believed that they are being force to fight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have a shitty little devil and hot bitches for us to fuck." The priest that is known as Freed said.

"Wow you don't recognize me Freed! I'm so saddened about this." Naruto said in a fake hurt tone.

That's when Freed took a closer look at Naruto and his eyes widen in shock when he recognize him. "Oh fuck me sideways."

The Fallen in the trench looked at Freed. "You this brat?!" as he remember attacking this boy but he ran away since three more appear to help him.

"Yeah Dohnaseek this brat is Naruto Chulainn and the bitch in the purple outfit is his teacher Scathach." Freed said.

"So what since we got them outnumber and the ritual is almost complete." Dohnaseek said.

Both Jeanne and Martha walked up and Jeanne summon her flag spear and Martha summon her cross staff and pour out their mana. The enemy slowly beginning to recognize the symbol on the flag and the cross staff and they note the two's appearances and the three female Fallen knew who they were.

"That symbol and cross staff… aren't those belong to…." The Fallen in the BSDM outfit recognized.

"That's the war flag that the Maiden of Orleans once held and the cross staff belong to the Dragon Rider?" the female Fallen in the red outfit.

The Fallen in the Gothic outfit was mystified by the sights. "Jeanne d'Arc and Saint Martha….?" She muttered quietly as the three got on their knees and bow before them in respect of them.

"What the fuck you three are doing?" Dohnaseek shouted at them as he was in shock.

"Don't you know who those two are?" the blue head fallen shouted.

"Those two are Jeanne d'Arc and Saint Martha!" the BDSM fallen stated.

"That's right you dumb fuck." The gothic said.

"You 'Stray Exorcists' tarnish the very oath you committed for God! These disgraceful acts are unacceptable!" Jeanne shouted as she and Martha pointed they're weapons at them but Martha spoke.

"We will give you this one chance to surrender and atone for your sins."

The Stray Exorcists were backing away hell some ran away just to turn themselves in to the Angel Faction or find a member of the church it was the same with some of the Fallen as they did the same thing. But the others stayed and stood their ground but the three female Fallen decided to summon their light spears in their hands. The BDSM girl with a purple spear, the blue haired girl with a yellow and the gothic girl with a pink spear in her hand as the stood in front of Naruto's group and face the others with hate.

"Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner! You three fucking sluts dare betray us? Kokabiel will have you're heads for this." Dohnaseek shouted.

"Fuck off Dohnaseek! You, Sora and Kokabiel are the ones that betray Lord Azazel for this bull shit. That fucker Kokabiel just want to start another fucking war that 'WE' don't want." The now BDSM girl named Raynare shouted.

"We may have disobey orders but we'll make it up for it right here and now." The blue haired woman that is name Kalawarner stated.

"That's right fuck faces." The gothic girl that is name Mittelt said.

Dohnaseek growled at them but spoke. "Kill the male but keep the girls alive so we can have fun with them then we kill them."

They all charged at Naruto group and the three Fallen but the said group did the same and let's just say it was a massacre as Naruto's group was beating them really badly. Scathach was stabbing hearts and cutting off heads of any Fallen or stray exorcists that came at her. Naruto and Arturia were doing the same as well as the said mother smiled at her two daughters Mordred and Lily that using her gift she gave them. Lily wield the 'true' Excalibur the sword of promised victory while Mordred wields the Excalibur Clarent the radiant and brilliant royal sword.

Nero was swinging her Aestus Estus killing anyone that gets in her way. Altera was killing any Fallen and Stray Exorcists with the Sword of Mars by slashing at them or firing photon rays at them under the butt of her sword. Chloe had her Kanshou and Bakuya out as Angelica limited her Gates as she fired her weapons at anyone that came close to her. The other girls were doing fine but they needed to get in the basement to rescue the nun known as Asia.

An opening was made and Naruto, Chloe, Altera and Rossweisse ran to the basement while the other finish off the others what they didn't know that Rias and Sona and their peerages were rushing to the church.

 **Rias POV:**

I can't believe this? Both myself and Sona felt holy power coming from the church and I knew that Issei along with Yumi and Koneko went with him to the church. Now we're all rushing to the church to see who the hell had that power.

When we all got there someone was thrown and it was a Fallen and it was the one that attacked Issei when he became a devil. But what caught her and the other attentions was that three female Fallen came out along to her shock Angelica, Jeanne, Martha, Mordred, Lily, Nero, and older woman that looks like them and Scathach came out of the church. The male Fallen was about to make a break for it but behind Angelica golden portal appeared behind her as silver chains came out and wrapped around the male Fallen as they approach him but she heard her spoke.

"Don't even try to escape mongrel! No one can escape the Enkidu Chains of Heaven! Not even Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa and even God can't escape them." Angelica said shocking her and the others that are now present there but heard the fallen laugh.

"You think that being Gilgamesh student will save you? War is coming and Lord Kokabiel will see to it when it starts since his plans are almost done." He shouted and laugh some more but that stop when the three female Fallen's stabbed him in the heart with they're light spears.

I just heard Sona gasp in shock as she heard the name Gilgamesh but my eyes were widen when it came to me. 'The' King of Heroes had a student and that was Angelica herself now I was on edge if Angelica can do this then that means she has the Gate of Babylon as well. I also notice that my Knight Yumi was glaring at both Lily and Mordred so I looked at the two and my eyes widen on what they were holding and the holy power they were giving off they were Excalibur swords. My Knight was about to attack but a huge energy burst from the church and we heard someone shouted.

" **Draconic!"** one voice shouted.

"Rasengan!" another voice shouted.

We all say another fallen came out of the church with a red/blue ball on her gut as she crashed into the ground. I also notice that her wounds were trying to heal since I saw the nuns Sacred Gear trying its best but we all heard footsteps as we saw Naruto himself along with Altera, Chloe and a new girl coming out of the church as she was carrying someone in her arms. But I notice Naruto's eyes were red with black slits with a red cloak around his body but want shock me was the red gauntlet on his right arm that was giving off power.

"Charka!? He's using charka and senjutsu at the same time!" Koneko said in shock.

This made me and Sona and the others in shock sans from Issei and Saji since they are confuse at that but my thought were cut when I heard Issei shouted.

"ASIA!" as I saw him running to the group as I saw the girl in armor laid the nun down on the ground and watch him holding her in his arms and I knew that the girl died from having her Sacred Gear removed. But now I saw Naruto in front of the other female Fallen with his red spear pointed at her throat.

 **End of Rias POV:**

Naruto was piss no scratch that he was beyond piss since he didn't made it in time to rescue the nun name Asia. Sora remove the Twilight Healing from the girl and she used it as her they have to fight her own so they have to fight it out Naruto fighting Sora while the others fought the others in the basement of course they didn't last long in the battle as Naruto called out his Boosted Gear and combine it with his Rasengan calling it the 'Draconic Rasengan' and hit Sora dead on as Naruto watched her get sent out of the church.

And here Naruto was as he had Gae Bolg pointed at Sora and he noticed the devils in the area but he ignore them as he stared at Sora with hate in his eyes as he leaked out his power but he spoke.

"What are Kokabiel plans to start another war?"

"Like I tell you…you damn _human_." Sora said in disgust and spit her blood on his foot.

This got him piss as he kick her down to the ground and took the Twilight Healing off of her and active his Rinne-Sharingan and used the Human Path on Sora and ripping her soul out of her body. Sora didn't utter a single word as she felt her soul being ripped from her but to Naruto he saw everything she did and how Kokabiel will start another war well not by his watch as he stared at the now lifeless body of the now dead Fallen he said one word.

"Amaterasu!" as black flames engulf the dead Fallen.

Naruto turn his head and saw Rias, Sona and their peerage with them they were on guard and scare as well since they witness something they haven't seen but Naruto decided to speak.

"Well! Well! It's both Rias and Sona and they brought along the goonies with them."

They all frown at this on what he call they're peerage but Rias anger was sky rocketing as her red/black aura flared around.

"What did you just say about my peerage? And I knew there was something special about you Naruto along with them as well." Rias shouted as her powers were still going up but it was shot down by Naruto's power.

"If I were you Rias you'll drop your power right now or I'll drop you." Naruto stated in a cold tone as his powers dwarfs hers.

' _By the Maou! Naruto's power is almost on par with my sister.'_ Rias thought as she step back in fear now knowing bring him to her peerage was out of the question now but she rub her thighs as well without realizing it so did Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Sona and Tsubaki as well.

Naruto drop his power making the said devils sigh in relief but he wasn't done. "As of right now both you and Sona don't own Kuoh anymore."

This shock the devils sans from Issei and Saji but Rias got piss while Sona push up her glasses and decided to speak before Rias did something stupid since she knew this was going to bite them in the ass latter if this was found out by the Youkai.

"Under whose order then Naruto!?"

"That would be us So!" and female voice said making Sona eyes widen in shock as she and Rias turn their head and she saw both her sister and Rias sister along with they're Queens beside them. "Sis… sister what are you and Lady Lucifer doing here?!"

Serafall smiled but spoke. "Well we're here to visit Naru that's why."

"You know Naruto?!" Rias said getting out of her shock on seeing her older sister.

"Yes we do Rias! And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him on saving my life. ' _And the four of us being fucked silly by him and Scathach.'_ Serena said/thought as she wants to do it again but both her and Serafall didn't came here for a social visit they were here for something else but that can wait till later in 'bed'. "I'm very disappointed in you Rias. You and Sona broke the contract we had with the Youkai Faction. Do you know that we are on borderline with war with them? And what's worse the Underworld might have another Civil War with the Mid-class and low-Class devils. We Maou's have a lot on our table and we don't need more can you understand that Rias."

The two heiress flinch at this knowing how much trouble they are in right now on what they did as they lower their heads down in shame. Both Serena and Serafall were both disappointed in them but they're sisters are still young and they have much to learn.

"If you want to revive the nun to your peerage then do it now. But any other that wants to be in your peerages is up to Naruto since he is now in control of this place anything you want to do is up to him is that understood!" Serena stated as the two heiress nodded their heads.

Rias went up to the nun and brought out her last Bishop piece she had as she used it on the girl. The Bishop merge in the nun as the golden hair girl open her green eyes and the first thing she saw was Issei her first friend.

"Issei!" she said.

"Asia!" he said as he hugged her.

"Did you save me?" Asia said.

"No that would be me and my mates that saved you." Naruto said.

Asia looked up and saw a teenage boy with blue hair and red eyes along with a bunch of women behind him. But her thought were brought out when chain came out of him and went to the forest and everyone heard a yelp and out came a male with Dark Cyan hair and Golden eyes and she and the Devils knew who he was and it was Diodora Astaroth the Clan heir of the Astraoth. Serena was about to something about him being here but she heard Asia gasp in shock.

"Your that person that I'd heal before I was kicked out of the church!" Asia said in shock.

This made Serena very piss off on this piece of information that Diodora was on church grounds own by the Angel Faction. She walked right up to him and she notices that he was starting to sweat a bit on seeing her here.

"Tell 'me' Diodora! What are you doing here?!" she said but she saw him sputtering. "I answer you a question so answer me!"

"There's no need Serena! I know why he's here." Naruto said with Serena saying "Tell me". "During my time in the Youkai Faction. Yasaka has been getting reports of Shrine Maidens disappearing along with some nun as well. And the witness gave out the same description on this person right here."

This made Serena release her power and glared hard on Diodora as the said devil was ready to piss himself. "Explain now _Diodora_!" But he wouldn't answer so she looked at Naruto. "Naruto read his mind but don't take his soul."

Naruto did the same thing that he did with Sora and got everything out of devils head which made him frown making Serena seeing the frown on his face.

"He collects the nuns and shrine maidens for his collection and Asia Argento was next on his list but he failed. But that's not all Serena he's a spy for the Old Devil Faction and Katerea didn't even knew about him." Naruto said.

This made Serena raise her power to new heights as she knew that this was close to war with the Angel Faction and the Youkai Faction. But she now find out that he was a spy for the Old Devil Faction this made her now truly piss but this shocked the younger generation.

" _Diodora_! I'll be taking you back to the Underworld and you'll be charged with treason and a traitor the underworld. You'll be in a cage wear you won't be find." Serena said in anger.

Diodora was about to say something but he was knock out by Naruto as slapped a seal on the devils neck so he can't use his powers. Then Serena sent Diodora to her friend Ajuka with a note to throw Diodora in a cell so no one can find him.

It was getting late and Serena ask Naruto to take Rias new Bishop and have Asia to stay at his place as he agreed to it since the girl didn't had a place to go. They all left as Naruto group along with the four older devils with the three Fallen females followed him home as both Lilith and Ophis that are now in their older forms making Naruto face fault as he forgot about that power that Ophis had.

But to his shock that both Serenity and Kato return from their mission and he wasn't happy on what he heard. Both Danzo and Orochimaru were working together that he didn't know about, but the two are and whats worse that Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha with his new village he made known as Otogakure or Sound with the help of Suna but Suna was his pawn. To Naruto he didn't care but there are some people in that village that he still cares about.

But what made it worse that his former _'father'_ wanted him back even the idiot didn't know that he was the Hound of Chulann in the veil and that made him very stressful. All the girls notices this as he went to his Master Bedroom and went to the bathroom and took a shower and laid in his bed with sweat pants on as he had his eyes close but that was cut short when he felt someone straddled his lap. He open his eyes and saw Scathach on top of him naked as the day she was born but he wasn't alone all his mates were in his room along with Serena and her group but both Serena and Serafall were by his sides with Ophis and Lilith, Rossweisse and the three Fallen females on the huge bed he got but Serena decided to speak.

"Naruto! I like to talk to you about my little sister. You see Naruto that Rias is put in a force marriage with Riser Phenex and I can't put a stop to it since if I did the Elders will call it favoritism." She took a deep breath and continue. "But there is something else that I want to talk to you about, Myself along with Serafall and the others want to be part of your harem but also my and Serafall husband." Naruto eyes widen and was about to speak but Serena put her finger on her lips and she was about to finish. "Now let me finish Naruto! You see is that the Elders are also pushing the two of us as well but we told them we found someone but didn't tell them his name and that is you and we spoke to Scathach and you're other girls and they agree and we love you as you and saw us as us so Naruto can you mark us and be part of your harem please!?"

Naruto sighed then he spoke. "Sigh… very well Serena is that you all wish then so be it. And I will help out your little sister as well with this marriage but I'll leave some of my mates to watch the meeting between the two and have them train her peerage is that good enough Serena!" She nodded her head and smiled. "Alright then how about we have some 'fun' Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

And just like that the room was filled with clones of himself as the female in the room squealed in utter joy of the sight of them. Thank goodness that Asia didn't hear the girls moans of pleasure coming from Naruto's room as he was quite busy with them tonight.

 **Here's Chapter 2 and I'll start on my two Yugioh stories and another new story that I took from my friend AZ23AJ so until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this story in a long time having writers block since I'm thinking of a plot, my work, life and my father is recovering from his surgery.**

 **Here's another chapter to Hound DXD.**

 **Rated M for Mature**

 **I don't own Naruto, High School DXD or any other anime they are owned by their creators.**

 **Return**

Naruto frown at the gate of his former village as he was staring at with hate. You see Naruto got word from Kato that Orochimaru and Danzo are making their move at the Chunin Exams and Naruto decide to make his move so he decide to go to Kiri and meet Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage and ask to be a Kiri Nin for a short time and she agreed with it but something else added.

That something else is having sex with her, Ameryuri, Haku, Kagura, Guren and Pakura. But this upset Elizabeth but a kiss from her and taking her to bed made her day. Now he was here with a few of his mates wanted to come with him. His team was himself, Vailan and Kuroka as their sensei is Scathach. The second team was Haku, Kagura and Guren as their sensei is Zabuza. The third team was Angelica, Kiyohime and Elizabeth as their sensei is Pakura. The fourth team was Mordred, Chloe and Astolfo as their sensei is Ameryuri and the last team was surprising for him was Aine, Hayuru, Scarlet, Yurisia and Gravel the first five person team as their sensei is Reiri. But Aine, Hayuru, Scarlet and Yurisia wore their own uniforms **(Anime version of HXH)** while Gravel wore her own outfit **(Her outfit in HXH)**.

They all walked up toward the gate as no one recognize Naruto as he had his mask on covering his lower face to hide his whisker marks. The two gate guards saw both Naruto and Scathach but when they saw the Kiri headband they couldn't touch them now since they are part of Kiri even if they are in the Bingo Book. But the good thing is Naruto decide to use Cu as his first name instead of Naruto to which made Scathach smile at him.

They enter the village and notice all the people of Konoha people were staring at his mates with lust and thinking of a way to introduce themselves but cowered in fear when Naruto blasted them with K.I. Their sensei's gone and to get some rooms as they could walk around the village. They were walking they heard someone was yelling and it was female and when they did they saw a Suna Ninja that was dress like a cat with makeup on holding a small boy by his scarf with a female Suna Ninja with an giant Iron Fan on her back.

But her notice 'his' sisters along with Satsuki and pink haired girl and to Naruto he has to say that Satsuki is almost a carbon copy of her mother while he knows that Izumi is an actually goddess if he ever saw her again. But Naruto decide he had enough of this dumb scene as he and the others decided to make themselves known.

"What's this? An S&M transsexual picking on a kid no less?!" Naruto said as he and the others were behind Satsuki and the others.

Blonde girl with pig tails was laughing at this along with the other girls as well as the boy dropped the kid and glared at Naruto.

"What was that you asshoe." He shouted at Naruto.

'Should I be worry that my brother didn't defend himself on not being an S&M transsexual' the female blonde thought as she notices her brother reaching for Crow. "Kankuro, you're not considering using Crow are you?"

"Don't worry Temari this weak Kiri Nin will be nothing." Said the overconfident Kankuro as Temari sighed at this.

"Kankuro! You are an embarrassment to the village and to me." Said a female voice.

This made Kankuro stop his actions and pale in fear with Temari following him and looked up in the tree. Naruto and the others did as well and saw a girl standing on the branch. The said girl was beautiful as she has auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail and has green eyes but it looks like she has tanuki-like black rings around her eyes which attributes that she has insomnia and a seal on her head with the kanji for "love". She was wearing a red shirt leaving her shoulders bare and showed of her D-Cup breast and cleavage and showing off her tone stomach as she wore a tan single band vest over it. She wore a same color short skirt as she wore fishnet stocking and wore red sandals as she has a hug gourd on her back.

"G-G-Gaea, it wasn't my fault. That dumb kid bumped into me and he pissed…," Kankuro said but was silenced by the glare that Gaea was giving him.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Gaea said with a statement sounding like she will do it.

'Okay give her a row to be the first female Heero Yuy.' Naruto thought.

" **Naruto that girl is carrying my younger brother the one tail."** Kurama said.

'I see and that seal on her forehead is doing a shitty job as well with her lack of sleep.' Naruto told his partner.

Gaea landed in front of Naruto and looked at him with blank eye but Naruto can see right through it as he saw the pain and the loneliness in them.

"I apologize for my brother for his actions." She said as she looked at him with a blank look. "Are you her for the Exams?"

"Yes we are." Naruto said.

"I see and what is your name?" she asked.

"I think it's a more common thing that you should introduce yourself first." He said.

"My name is Gaea no Sabaku." She said as she gesture to the other two. "These are my older siblings Temari and Kankuro." **(Making them a year older they are 17 and Gaea is sixteen)**

"My name is Cu Chulainn, or you know me as the 'Hound of Chulainn' in the Bingo Book." He replied back.

This made everyone eyes widen at this as Temari smacked her brother in the back of his head for being an idiot on trying to pick a fight with him. Naruto and his girls left them alone as Gaea was watching him with interest as she heard her mother telling her to stay away from him.

'Mother tells me to stay away but I won't and I will have your blood Cu.' Gaea thought as she and her siblings left as well.

 **Council Room**

The Council Room is the place where all meetings take's place on one side of the room we have the Civilians Council on the other side was the Clan Heads, while the Advisors took one part of the room and the Hokage took the center. They were in another meeting trying to keep the village afloat but with the Exams here they might get some clients but they were here for one thing and that is Cu Chulainn/Naruto that is in their village.

The civilians were yelling like "arrest them", "give the girls to Lord Sasuke" or other things that can make Minato to have another headache.

Minato raised his hand to silence them as they did and he sighed. "Now that I have your attention, now we can the matter on hand."

"Yes we should Minato and it's about arresting Cu and Scathach." An old bandage man said.

"That is Lord Hokage to you Danzo and don't forget about that." Minato replied back at the bandage man known as Danzo. "And besides I can't do a thing."

"What do you mean Lord Hokage? Those two and their followers are here in this village." Danzo demanded Minato to take action.

"Danzo you know that our Hokage can't do a thing thanks to the International Laws that were place by the 2nd Hokage." Mikoto stated.

He growled at her "Screw the rules we need to act now."

"And bring the Fire Daimyo on us even more, which is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Mikoto shouted at the old fool. "Of course we wouldn't be in this problem if you and your wife didn't abandon your son for a dumb prophecy."

Both Minato and Kushina flinch at this as they lower their heads as they came back home and found out that Naruto's life and they blame themselves and Minato did everything to find his son and didn't find him anywhere.

"It doesn't matter as he and his sisters are weapons." Danzo said but he felt killer intent from Minato.

"I will make this VERY clear Danzo and that is that my children won't be weapons for the village is…that…clear." Minato said.

Danzo just grumbled at this as he went back to plotting again in his head to overthrow Minato for him to be Hokage as Orochimaru was planning an invasion with Suna so when the fourth dies he can take over and turn Minato daughters into the village weapons.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto and the other teams were outside of a building where the first place of the exams was at. They walked inside they notice other ninja that was taking the exams but they knew that they were on the first floor while it was on the second floor so they decide to walk past the group to head upstairs where it was but that's when a duck haired boy decide to be dumb.

"Drop the genjutsu as I know that this is the first floor." Sasuke said.

This made Naruto and the others groan at this as the dumb boy just made the exams harder but Satsuki slapped him in the back of his head as she and her team knew it was an genjutsu.

"You idiot! Now thanks to you there will be more in the exams as this genjutsu is to weed out the others." Satsuki snapped at her twin.

Sasuke growled at his twin but back down as he knows that's she's stronger than him hell he's piss at her as she's becoming more like their older sister Izumi. Naruto and the others finally made it to room 2-1 and enter inside as the other ninjas saw him some begin to pale as they knew of him in the Bingo Book.

They decided to stand next to a wall and saw both Team 7 and Team 11 entering but they notice Sasuke was now sporting a black eye. Then they notice the other two rookie teams from the academy gather around with an platinum haired girl clinging to Sasuke making Naruto and the others think the same thing another fan girl but that's when they notice another Konoha nin walking up to them as he goes by the name Kabuto and he said he's on his seventh time in the Exams and this made Naruto know that he was a spy as he notice the genjutsu on his headband.

"Give me information on Cu Chulainn?" Sasuke said wanting to know about the blue haired teen.

"So you know his name I was hoping for more." Kabuto said as he used his info card. "Huh I just got his name and his sensei name that's name Scathach and their both S-Rank nin as it looks like Kiri is calling in the big hitters."

This shock everyone in the room as they just heard that Cu is only an S-Rank nin but has no info on them that making others wanted to leave or hope to GOD that they don't face him. A puff of smoke and a man along with some Konoha nin were in the room.

"Okay maggots sit down and don't sit next to your teammates as I Ibiki Morino is your examiner of the first part of the Chunin Exams." He order.

Ever nin took their seats as Naruto sat down right next to Satsuki and a female Iwa nin that goes by the name Kurotsuchi this of coruse made the two blush as they were sitting down next to him and thinking on how handsome he is and wonder what his face looks like under the mask.

The Chunin Exams has started and Naruto and his mates are going to shake the Veil world to its core.

 **Here's another story I just got down as I also explain why read Chapter 5 of ZAFT of After Colony and at the end of it.**


End file.
